Usuario:Master Ghost
Gracias por ver mi user, :D Archivo:Pokemon_fantasma_felices.jpg Hola chico/a, checa estas subpáginas :DUsuario:Master Ghost/Sabias que?Usuario:Master Ghost/ Animal PEplanet e.eUsuario:Master Ghost/Three Dragons Usuario:Master_Ghost/90 Verdades sobre mi javascript:void('Cambiar a modo visual') Hazle click que son "muy muy" como para morirse de hambre (?) Archivo:Claydol_NB.pngHazme click y te muestro el camino a las ruinas con los mejores tesoros :3 Mis pokes :3 Archivo:Haxorus_NB.gifEs muy juguetón apesar de su tamaño y fuerza, es como un niño grande xd Archivo:Houndoom_NB.gifEs muy protector conmigo, si te acercas demasiado, te quemara. Archivo:Gardevoir_NB.gifEs muy tímida pero inteligente. Archivo:Kyogre_NB.gifEs muy serio y calculador. Archivo:Landorus_NB.gifEs muy gruñón y indiferente. Archivo:Exeggutor_NB.gifEs muy alegre y danzarín Archivo:Slowbro_NB.gifEsta retrasado... (?) Archivo:Snorlax_NB.gifEs un vago ewe Archivo:Psyduck_NB_variocolor.gifEsta más retrasado que slowbro (?) Archivo:Huevo_de_Lickitung.pngAun no nace ;w; ¡NACE PUTA MADRE OE3! (?) Con quien me identifico? Archivo:Deidara-attack.gifArchivo:Rostro_de_Deidara.jpgArchivo:Deidara_lanzando_sus_explosivos.jpg ¡¡¡¡DEIDARA!!! Mi ficha Pokepark (Si, soy un rescatador y héroe, bitches(?)) Novelas Pronto pondre la lista.... Estado de animo Archivo:Trent_muy_feliz.png:D! BFF´s 1.Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.pngNaxo: Mi mejor amigo en todo PE, somos del mismo país y la misma ciudad xDDD, es muy divertido y es imposible aburrirse con él, al menos para mi. 2.Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel_hembra.pngSapphy: Una de mis mejores amigas nwn, es super genial y nos gustan las mismas cosas, es tan maja que quien no sea su amigo es por que no la ha conocido. 3.Archivo:Cara_de_Mismagius.pngZafi: Pues, me cayo bien desde que llego, es muy divertida xD, es una verdadera princesa asi que no la toques pendejo (?), bueno, que más decir de que es una buena amiga. 4.Archivo:Cara_de_Hydreigon.pngKing: Es pura acción y diversión, ama la música y si que se nota, es muy divertido y un amigo que nunca te abandonara. 5.Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai.pngAinhoa: Me cae muy bien, lastima que su madre la controla, es majisima. 6.Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.pngCarol: Señorita caroline para ti basura (?), me cae muy bien y se lleva bien con todos, se adapta a todo momento y es super graciosa, es maja. 7.Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.png Yen : Super buena dibujante y una chica muy feliz, es una buena amiga y es muy confiable. Personajes que soy en PE Naruto: Archivo:Rostro_de_Deidara.jpgDeidara Bleach:Archivo:Szayel.jpgSzayel El Porro Aporro Granz Vocaloid:Archivo:Kiyoteru.jpgKiyoteru BeyBlade:Archivo:Tetsuya.jpgTetsuya Watarigani Pokémon: Archivo:N.jpg N Hora de aventura:Beemo Archivo:Beemo.png Yugioh: Rex Raptor Harry Potter: Peter Pettigrew Harvest Moon: Trent Phineas y Ferb: Ferb El maravilloso Mundo de Gumball: Richard Regular Show: Musculoso Las maravillosas aventuras de Flapjack: Capitan Nudillos Chowder: Gaspacho Ben 10: Kevin Bakugan: Jesse Digimon: Joe El chavo del ocho: Quico Victorius: Roby ¡Carly: Gibby Mis Tres Pokémon´s favoritos 1.Archivo:Dusknoir_NB.gifMe encanta, es fuerte y tiene buenos ataques, además de ser muy guay. 2.Archivo:Gliscor_NB.gifEs muy buen pokémon, te lo recomiendo en tu equipo pues aprende ataques muy buenos como Tijera X o Guillotina, se parece a mi animal favorito (el escorpión) 3.Archivo:Banette_NB.gifAmo los titeres y Banette es uno, además su caracter siniestro y burlón a la vez me encanta. Mis firmas Archivo:Cara_de_Dusknoir.pngMe clavo agujas al anochecerParezco muñeco vudú @-@ Archivo:Dufftin.png 15:54 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Kingler.pngSoy un Cangre-fanDejame un Cangre-mensaje~! 16:18 25 dic 2011 (UTC) Soy el rey de los piratas ¿Algo que decir marinero? 23:21 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Rostro_de_Deidara.jpg¡El arte es una explosión! 23:53 15 mar 2012 (UTC) La llama de la vida se apaga Siempre escucha a tu alma 19:14 18 mar 2012 (UTC) Juguemos macabramente ¡Soy el rey de los fantasma!Archivo:Duskull_NB.gif 19:11 16 jun 2012 (UTC) Frases Disfruta tu llama mientras aun sigue encendida. Una frase que significa que disfrutes tu vida pues no es eterna. Las campanas del aquel suenan maravillosamente para ti Una frase que significa que te gusta alguien. Sprites Archivo:Dufftin.png (Este me lo hizo Bulbasaur)Archivo:Dufftin_con_su_palo_de_la_muerte_y_el_lanzador_De_gas_venenoso.png(Este si lo hice yo :D) Archivo:Ghost_by_Moka.pngMe lo hizo Moka ¡Gracias, te quedo genial!Archivo:VS_Ghost.pngMi primer VS bueno Archivo:Ghost_con_uniforme.pngUn sprite para la novela de Boo, ¿a que me salio monón? n-n (?) Firmas *No se ni porque te firmo ¬¬ ¡ERES UN CRETINO! Ya ni pongo mi firma, supongo que ya sabes quien soy ewe * *;D--Archivo:Patchy_mega.pngPatchouli Knowledge~ Elemental Magic! 10:57 22 jul 2011 (UTC) *[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 18:28 31 jul 2011 (UTC) * =)--Akat-chan =D 01:50 3 nov 2011 (UTC) * Memo ¬3¬ (?) Kashi Akat~♪ ☆Dame Fruta Salada!☆Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 18:43 25 nov 2011 (UTC) *Firmo º3º Mi mayor misterio es lo que esconde mi sombrero 61px' ''Todo puzle tiene una solución''18:37 1 ene 2012 (UTC) *Zafi☆~ The Spectral Princess☆~Archivo:Misdreavus...gif 01:37 22 feb 2012 (UTC) *'Muchas Gracias '''por ayudarme. Un beso '*www* ~Karla~ My soul ghost 19:11 18 mar 2012 (UTC) *Ghost, me caes genial, así que te firmo n.n [[Usuario:DARKRAINHOA| '''I was here]][[Usuario Discusión:DARKRAINHOA| Were you here?]] 16:57 27 mar 2012 (UTC) *Este Bot esta diseñado para firmar a la gente que le cae bien a PKMNTrainerRojo (?) [[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 04:34 29 abr 2012 (UTC) *Firmo querido abuelo/beybladeista/AnimalCrossinger 8D (? †яємιℓια ѕ¢αяℓєт† ~Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png~ †мιѕѕ ναмριяє σƒ gєηѕσкуσ† 23:01 16 jun 2012 (UTC)